


Dragon Luffy

by Janea4466k



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janea4466k/pseuds/Janea4466k
Summary: Luffy ate the Dragon Dragon fruit and not the Gum Gum fruit.





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

Gold D. Roger was the Pirate King that was executed in his hometown. But, before he died he launched the longest era of pirates who search for the One Piece, the ultimate treasure.

-X-

Monkey D. Luffy, a young 7 year old boy with raven hair meat a group of pirates that settled in Foosha Village in the East Blue. They are in the bar calibrating Luffys bravery for when he stabbed his cheek with a knife.

-To Luffy- they cheered raising their glasses of beer.

-Thanks, guys, it didn't hurt at all- Luffy announced with tears in his eyes.

-Liar- Shanks snapped. Makino laughs while cleaning the glasses and serving drinks along the way.

-I'm not- Luffy yelled

-Calm down, here drink your juice- He passes the boy a glass.

-Thanks, Shanks- He drinks it.

-Hahahaha, what kind of pirate drinks juice, hahaha!- Shanks laughs.

-You tricked me!- Luffy hissed. The other crew members laughed. -Quit it!-

-Relax kid- Shanks says and ruffles his hair. Makino sets a plate of food down for Luffy.

As Luffy was eating and talking more with Shanks the door to the bar bursts in, one of those doors blue off its hinges. A group of mountain bandits enters the room. One asked -What's the scum of the sea doing here?- he walked towards the bar counter and stands next to Shanks. -No need to be scared, we aren't here to wreck the place- he says. -Sell us some booze, ten barrels will do-

Makino says -I’m sorry, I just ran out of alcohol-

-That’s odd, then what are these pirates drinking, water?- he glares.

-No, what they’re drinking is the last of it.- Makino answers.

-My apologies, it looks like we drank the whole place dry- Shanks says and offers the last bottle he was saving. -Sorry- Shanks apologized. The bandit leader breaks the bottle, dousing Shanks in the booze.

-There's an 8 Million Berry bounty on my head, one bottle is not enough to satisfy me- he smirks and his men chuckle.

-What a mess, now the floor is all wet- Shanks looks down at the mess and sighs. -Sorry about that, Makino, do you have a rag?- He starts picking up the broken pieces. Before Makino can come around, the bandit leader pulls out a sword. With one swipe he breaks the plate, some bottles, and damages the counter. Luffy was gritting his teeth, fighting back the urge to snap. When that hole ordeal ended Shanks was laughing and so was his whole crew.

-Why are you laughing?- Luffy shouts. The laughing stopped and everyone looked at him. -It doesn’t matter how many there are or how strong they seem, you should have fought them-

-I can understand how you feel, but he only spilled some booze on me- he says. -It's nothing worth getting mad over- He smirks.

Luffy pouts and notices a fruit inside a treasure chest. Still hungry, and upset he starts eating the fruit. After the first bite, it was kinda gross, but he was hungry and pushed on. Shanks heard him munching on the food. -You shouldn't eat just because you are upset-

-Shut up!- Luffy says with his mouthful. Upon closer inspection, he saw the fruit Luffy was eating. -Wait, what are you eating?- Luffy swallows the mouthful and turns to Shanks. -That box, did you eat the fruit that was in that box?-

He nodes, as he did he starts turning into a dragon about the size of a tiger going off his shoulder height (our tiger size lol), not counting the long neck and the head. His whole body was red, he had orange spikes along his back, black belly scales, green eyes, grey claws, white horns, pink padding on the bottom of he feet and hands, Blue and purple on the wings that fad into the red, and finally yellow on the tip of his tale. With him being a dragon and too big for the bar stool, it brakes under him as well as the plates and cups around him.

-Luffy that fruit is the Dragon Dragon fruit. It is a devil fruit, eating it gives you great powers but in exchange, the sea becomes your enemy- Shanks yelled.

-What?!- Luffy said looking horrified with a bit of fire coming out.

-You dumb ass!- Shanks continued yelling.

Not knowing how to change back Luffy walked outside and out of town so he wouldn't continue braking things with his long tale and wings. Luffy looked at himself more better since it was easy with a long neck. as he saw all the colors he had and wondered why it was like that. When he was done he had a few attacks that seemed like a good idea to try. So he headed to the fields where no crops or buildings where and tried them out.

(At) - Attack (Ab) - Ability

(At) Fire Breath - breaths fire at a target - long and short range

(At) Claws - strong enough to break trees and stone - short range

(At) Tail - can dis-trow all trees around him - long and short range

(Ab)Wings - can let him fly for 5 hours at most at the speed of 5 miles an hour

With flying he can get anywhere and everywhere. He hasn't perfected his moves but does know that they can do some damage. When he was done testing out his ability, he started trying to figure out how to turn human again. Witch didn't take too long once he found the trick to it. He also found a way to be human but also have his wings and tale. While walking through town, he doesn't have his wings and tail out, he noticed the bandits siting around a fountain and was taking. When Luffy got closer he heard what they where talking about and yelled -Stop Bad mouthing Shanks-

The bandits looked at him and laughed. -What do we have here? A shrimp that thinks he can fight us- The leader announces and continues laughing while walking towards him. Grabs Luffy and throws him to the fountain.

Makino heard Luffy yelling, and wanting to now why, she walked towards the noise and was shocked then ran towards the mayor for help. As they got back they saw the bandit leader stepping on Luffys face. -Did I say something to offend you?- he asked.

-You did! Now apologize!-he answered. They laughed and laughed.

-You should watch your mouth brat, no one who has made me mad has lived to tell the tale- He drew his sword. As the bandit stepped more harder on Luffys face, Luffy brought out his claws not noticed and gripped the bandits foot, but not hard enough to hurt the bandit sadly.

-Wait, let the boy go- The mayor steps out. -I don't know what Luffy has done, nor do I intend to fight you. If you're not offended, I'll even pay you. Just, please! Just spare the boy's life!- he bowed.

-Mayor!- Luffy frowned.

-Leave it to the old guard to know how the world works. But no, it’s too late for him now- he readies his blade. -You are a lost cause kid, time to die!-

Thankfully before Luffy could be harmed, Shanks and his men arrived onto the scene. -I was wondering where everyone was- Makino and the Mayor turned to see the group. -Looks like the bandits are causing trouble again-

-Luffy, I thought your punches were as strong as pistols?- he walked towards the leader.

-Shut up!- Luffy growls.

-I don't know why you are here, but you'd best leave before you get hurt- he smirks. -Any closer and he'll shoot your head off, wimp- One of his men pointed a gun at Shanks' head.

-Now that you’ve drawn your weapon, are you ready to put your life on the line?- Shanks asked

-Huh?- the bandit gasped.

-I’m saying when one draws his weapon, you are putting your life on the line- Bang! The bandit was shot in the head, by Lucky Roo.

The bandits gasped.

-What, do you think you’re dealing with saints or something?- Benn asks.

-You’re looking at pirates!- Shanks says with a grin.

-Shut up! This has nothing to do with you- The Bandit says.

-You are wrong. Whether I’m splattered with alcohol or food or even spit on, most of the time I’ll just laugh it off and forget about it- He glares at them. -But! No matter what the reason, anyone who hurts my friends has to pay!-

-Shanks...- Luffy felt the words fill him.

The bandit just laughed at Shanks’ words. -Has to pay huh? Lousy pirates! Kill ‘em boys!- The bandits charged.

-I got this- Benn says and walks out. He takes out all the bandits at once.

-Wow, so strong!- Luffy says.

-Don't get cocky bandit- Benn says. -If you really wanna fight us, drag a warship here or something-

-H-Hold on! The kid attacked us!-

-You claim to be a wanted man, why don’t you first act like a man-

-Damn it!- he tossed a smoke bomb. The grey smoke filled the air, the bandit snatched Luffy and escaped.

-Luffy!- Shanks cried out. -Crap I let my guard down, and he got taken! Luffys gone!- he was freaking out. -What a guy!- Benn says.

-X-

The bandit had escaped to sea. -Let me go!- Luffy yelled. Being tied up wasn't comfortable to him, but then again who wants to be tied up.

The bandit looked at Luffy and laughed while throwing him into the river. As Luffy was struggling to swim but cant with the devil fruit and being tied up, sea king known as the Lord of the Coast rose out of the water with Luffy on its nostril. Luffy looked surprised as well as coughing up water. The sea king looked at Luffy on its nostril and then down at the bandit. When Luffy was done coughing up water he said -Thanks Mr. Sea king- Then the sea king nodded at him as if to say your welcome. The Bandit looked at the seen mystified at what he was seeing. As if knowing what the sea king was going to do next Luffy held on tight the best he could since he was still tied up. Then the sea king lounged at the bandit and ate him whole destroying the boat along with him. Once the sea king got rid of the bandit it started swimming to the docks.

As they where getting closer the towns people started to freak out and ran away from the docks and stopped a certain distance away so that the sea king couldn't reach them but could also see and hear what was going on. Shanks and his crew, Makino, and the mayor stayed where they where. When the sea king stopped and stayed a bit then started slowly putting its head down so Luffy could get off. Shanks was mystified as to why a sea king would help Luffy at all. When Luffy got off the sea king moved towards Luffy with his mouth and bit at the ropes. Shanks would normally have stopped it but for some reason he new the sea king wouldn't do harm to Luffy. When Luffy was free from the ropes he hugged the sea king knowing it will have to go back into the water since its skin was staring to dry up but also knows he will see it again. When the sea king was gone everyone that ran a certain distends ran back to where Luffy was. asking how he was and what happened. Luffy explained what happened and everyone was surprised.

Shanks looked at luffy and asked himself why the sea king behaved that way. They normally would eat Luffy as well but instead saved him. Thankfully nothing back happened to Luffy. Shanks did swim towards Luffy to save him but half way there saw that Luffy was on its nostril and it didn't shake him of or anything so he swam back to the docks and waited there.

Luffy looked at Shanks and asked -Shanks? Why did the sea king save me? He normally eats everything that disturbed his sleep-

-No idea Luffy. I guess there are some things that cant be explained- Shanks answered. Luffy then looked at the water where the sea king dispersed at and was mystified.

-X-

Shanks and his crew continued to load their ships. They had spent enough time at Foosha Village and were planning to leave. -Captain, don't you think we should take Luffy along? We can show him how to use the devil fruit powers he has.-

-No it’s better this way!- he says.

-Shanks!- Luffy yelled. Shanks looked and saw Luffy behind him. -I Wont ask to join you anymore, I’ll get my own crew, and we’ll be even greater than you!- He declares.

-Greater than us huh?- he grins. He takes his hat and places it on Luffys head. -This hat is my treasure, take care of it for me. You can give it back to me when you’ve become a great pirate.-

Luffy touched the hat, nodded, and cried. -I will, I’ll become the greatest pirate in all the seas, I’ll become King of the Pirates- Luffys words touched Shanks’ heart.

The crew set sail, leaving behind their stories of adventure, pushing Luffy to chase his own.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy becomes friends with a Huge Tiger and Bird.

Chapter 2 Tiger and Bird Friend

When Luffy's Grandfather heard of Luffys life goals, he didn't like it. Monkey D. Garp, the grandfather and caretaker of Luffy was a marine. He wanted Luffy to become a marine more than anything. -I leave you alone for a few months and you wanna become a pirate, I won't have it!- he shouted.

He didn't know about Luffy's devil fruit power. Luffy wanted to hide it from him knowing he might be taken to the marines for it. All his work all his training to toughen Luffy up into a man, so he could become a fine marine, all seemed to burn before his eyes as Luffy talked about becoming King of the Pirates. -Let me go, old man, I wanna be a pirate!- he shouts, Luffy was struggling to escape his grandfather's grasp.

-No way, you are gonna become a fine marine, not some filthy pirate!- he says. -That damn red hair, putting these thoughts into your head- he mutters.

-Don't bad mouth Shanks, he saved my life!- Garp gave him a "love tap" and knocked Luffy out. -That only goes so far.- It was the only reason he wasn't hunting the red-haired pirate down right now.

Garp brought Luffy to some mountain bandits led by the bandit leader Dadan. -I want you to look after my grandson for me- he says dropping Luffy at their doorstep.

-Not another one!- Dadan shouted. -No way, we have our hands full with the other one.- Luffy blinked. ‘Other one?’

-I don’t wanna stay here, I hate mountain bandits!- Luffy says, sticking his tongue out at them.

-You little brat!- Dadan snaps.

-Dadan!- the woman freezes and turns to face Garp.

-I trust you will raise him into a fine marine, if you don’t or refuse I’ll arrest you.- Dadan mentally cursed but verbally agreed. He had heard over a barrel, no one in the Goa Kingdom could match Garp’s strength. He is a monster! -Speaking of, where is Ace?-

As if on cue, a spit wad came soaring and hit Luffy in the face. -Gah!- -Ace, come meet your little brother!- The boy Ace, was a freckle-faced dark haired boy. -Luffy this is your older brother Ace, try to get along with each other.- He left, leaving the two in the care of bandits.

As Luffy walked wards Ace, Ace jumped up and ran into the forest leaving Luffy with the bandits. Dadan grabbed Luffy and took him into the hut and started telling him rules like if you don't work you get no food and so on. Since Luffy didn't now where Ace goes every day Luffy decided to explore the forest. There Luffy meet many different kinds of animals. One specific animal was a huge tiger way bigger them Luffys dragon form. The Tiger took a liking to Luffy right away and helped defend him when he was in trouble. With that Luffy took the tiger with him to the cliffs and when Luffy was in view the sea king showed up as if he was summoned. -Hi Mr. Sea King, I wanted to introduce Mr. Tiger to you so don't eat him OK- And with that the tiger and sea king became friends as well. When it started to get darker Luffy said good bye to the sea king and headed back to the hut. When Luffy saw the hut he said good bye to the Tiger and that he will see him tomorrow when he wakes.

When Luffy got into the hut he saw everyone eating and just sat in the corner since he already at thanks to the tiger and sea kings help. Ace looked at Luffy and saw he want even trying to get food but scoffed thinking if he wants to starve so be it. Luffy however new he could get at least one pic if he used his wings to push others to the side and protect himself. since he also found out by sparing with the tiger that his wings can take a huge hit from the tigers claws. But since he wasn't hungry anymore he just got up and headed to bed.

When Luffy got up in the morning he saw that Ace was getting up as well and knowing its to early for the Tiger to hunt he decided to fallow Ace through the tough terrain. Luffy couldn't fallow him for long so stopped and rested knowing he has more days to fallow him to where he disappears off to. After a few min of hearing a tiger rare Luffy got up and saw his friend witch made Luffy happy. When the tiger reached Luffy, Luffy hugged it a hello and nice to see you again.

-So what you want to do today?- Luffy asked the tiger. The tiger tilted its head then stud up and walked off a certain distance then looked back to luffy and moved its head saying fallow me. After walking a certain distance they finaly reached a big pond and the tiger jumped in and stared to swim. Luffy knows he can't swim so, since it was like a beach with shallow areas,he walked along the edge and only got his feet wet. The tiger seeing this walked out of the water and grabbed Luffy and put luffy on his back. then stared walking into the water so Luffy wouldn't get kicked off. Thanks to that Luffy gets to enjoy the water while resting on the tigers back. After a while the tiger decided to get out of the water and let Luffy off his back to rest and dry off. The tiger of corse shakes off all the water and then laid down in the sun. Luffy ringed out his shirt and hanged it on a tree branch then laid next to the tiger and rested. When luffy was done drying and so was the tiger they headed towards the shade and laid down to take a nape. Luffy woke up to it being night but still being tired decided to sleep more.

When he woke again he noticed that it was morning and was totally awake so Luffy got up. The tiger noticing the less wight on him thought might as well get up to and as he did he heard Luffys stomach growl so walked off and disappeared into the trees. Luffy saw the tiger leave and wondered why. After a while of waiting, Luffy heard a whine and wondered what that could have been. A little after the mystery noise, the tiger showed up with a giant boar half the tigers size and Luffys mouth started to water. Knowing that he cant eat raw food, Luffy started getting wood to start a fire. The tiger started eating his part but also leaving enough for Luffy to have his fill. Since yesterday the tiger new that Luffy can eat as much as him if not more and the boar was big enough to feed two Luffys. When Luffy got the fire started, he went to the dead boar and started ripping of meat to cook. When Luffy got enough to fill his stomach, he leaves the rest to the tiger knowing that the tiger will finish it off as well as find a place to put the bones for the scavenger. But then before the tiger could move it, a huge bird came down and tried to take the carcus away. The tiger let it have it since it was going to get rid if it anyways. When Luffy was done eating he walked towards the bird and saw that it was struggling to stay alive. It was really skinny.

Then Luffy walked back towards the tiger and asked -Would you please go catch a prey big enough to feed him- The tiger looked mystified at Luffy but did so anyways since he knows Luffy has a kind heart or he wouldn't have been his and the sea kings friend. The tiger returned with another boar but half the size of the other one and dropped it next to the bird. When the bird finished its food it decided to stay with the tiger and Luffy. Since Luffy thought he might be in trouble with Dadon, he decided to head back to the hut and hugged the bird gently, knowing the bird will take a while to fully recover, see you tomorrow. As Luffy saw the hut, he said -See you tomorrow, make sure to help Mr. Bird back to health, K- The tiger nodded.

When Luffy reached the hut and walked in, he saw everyone crying and upset as well as Ace siting in the hut, witch normaly would be out doing who nows what. -Whys everyone upset- them being shocked and looked at Luffy as if a miracle happened.

-You've been missing for a day and a half. Garp would have killed us if you died- Dadon announced while hugging Luffy. Luffy looked surprised that they where wired about him even if they don't want to admit it. -What happened to you that made you stay away so late?- Dadon asked.

-Well I was hanging out with Mr. Tiger and was helping Mr. Bird get some food- Luffy said like it was the mos natural ting to say. Everyone thinks hes talking about people since he put Mr in front of the words. With that everyone calmed down a bit. Ace left and returned after a while with food. Luffy already had food to last him till tomorrow so he didn't eat again. Witch mystified Ace and Dadon.

Ace picked up two pieces of meat and walked towards Luffy -Here- he said while holding out the meats.

Luffy looked at the meats and smiled -Thanks but I'm full- witch caused everyone to stop eating and look at Luffy weird.

-How, you were in the forest for two day. Right?- Ace asked.

-Ya, but Mr. Tiger is strong so he got me food- Luffy Answered.

OK with the answer Ace walked to his area and started eating what he was going to give Luffy. When everyone was done eating, they all went to bed. Luffy not being sleepy right away and didn't want to wake everyone, walk outside and saw that the Tiger was there so Luffy walked towards him and pet him. He did that for a while till he started to get sleepy so he said night to the tiger and walked into the hut to sleep.

Now everyday became like a ritual where Luffy chases Ace but when he cant keep up he decides to go and hang out with Mr Tiger and Mr Bird as well as Mr Sea King when ever they get the chance. But one day Luffy was able to keep up the Ace. When Ace thinks he lost Luffy, he heads to his meeting spot with Sabo.

-Oi Sabo!- Sabo has blonde hair and was the same age as Ace.

The two had become quite the terrors, stealing from local pirates and bandits, saving up so they could buy their own ship and sail away from this place. -Look what I got today- Sabo showed him a bag of treasure.

-Pretty good, but check out my haul- Ace shows a huge box of treasure and money. -Whoa, where did you get this?-

-Stole it from the Bluejam Pirates, they didn't even see me coming- he says. They started adding it to their stash. -With this, I think we are closer than ever to getting our pirate ship-

-Pirates?- the two freeze. -You guys wanna be pirates too?- they look and see Luffy.

-How did he…?- he gasped.

-That’s Luffy, I thought you ditched him?-

-Ace talks about me?- Luffy says happily.

-Yeah, I tell him how annoying and weak you are.- Ace snaps not knowing Luffy has a devil fruit. Luffy ignores him and instead introduces himself to Sabo.

-I’m Luffy, nice to meet you.- he gives a bow to Sabo.

-Oh uh Sabo, nice to meet you.- he blushes.

Ace has enough and quickly ties Luffy up. -He knows where our stash is, he'll talk we have to kill him- Luffy cried out in shock. -No please don't throw me in the water-

-See, he’s an idiot he has to die!- Ace hands Sabo a knife. -Kill him!-

-What?!- Sabo gasps. -He’s your brother, you kill him!-

-I’ve never killed anyone before- he snaps.

-Well neither have I!- The two argue all while Luffy cries. The noise attracted pirates, who were searching for Ace who had stolen their treasure. The Tiger also Hearing Luffys plea for help started towards Luffy to help him along it the bird with has enough strength at least to handle a human like Bluejam. Porchemy answered to Bluejam, and Bluejam was not one to show mercy, losing this treasure was a death sentence.

Ace and Sabo grabbed Luffy and pulled him away, hiding in some bushes as the pirates came looking. -We need to find that brat fast or Bluejam will have my head!-

The two took their eyes off Luffy for a second, and he somehow got captured by the men. -Ace, Sabo, help me!- he cried out.

-Oh, so you know Ace huh? You wouldn't happen to know where they hide their treasure would you?- Luffy proceeded to show the worst lying face in history. ‘What a terrible liar!?' was the shared thought among the pirates. -Alright, if you won't talk, we'll beat the answers out of you-

They carry him off, Luffy crying out for Ace and Sabo to save him. -We have to move the treasure, he’ll talk I know he will-

-Are you sure?- Sabo asks, and Ace nods. The two move their treasure, to a new secret spot.

As they where doing that the tiger reached Luffy but hid in the trees with the bird right next to him. They where waiting for something but they didn't now what yet.

-Not even Luffy knows about this place- Ace says satisfied.

-I'm gonna go see what the pirates are doing.- Sabo runs off and is surprised to see their old spot untouched. He keeps looking and sees the pirates are still hunting for them. ‘No way, he couldn't...' he starts running back to their new secret spot.

-Oh Sabo, are those pirates tearing apart our old spot?- he asks. -What’s wrong?- Sabo looked horrified.

-No!- he shouts. -They are still looking for us...Ace!- he shouts. -All this time and he never talked, they have to be torturing him and he never told them a thing!- Ace’s eyes widened.

When the two arrived on the scene, it was horrible, Luffy was strung up like a pinata, a pool of blood beneath him. His body was beaten and broken, and it was a shock he was still alive. The boy didn’t have the strength to even scream in pain anymore.

Ace saw red, they attacked the pirates in full force. It wasn’t enough though as Ace faced Porchemy, he refused to run away. So Sabo had no choice but to stay and fight with him. The tiger and bird saw this and took this chance to help out. The tiger swing its paw witch destroyed the hut. Everyone even Ace and Sado was terrified when they saw the huge tiger and bird there. The Tiger was digging for Luffy while the bird protected the tiger. Ace and Sabo tried to rescue Luffy from them but to now use. When the tiger found Luffy he had the bird help him put Luffy on hes back.

With this Ace and Sabo stopped and was mystified on why these two were helping Luffy. As the tiger was leaving the bird picked up Ace and Sabo. The struggled and struggled till they reached the Pond the Luffy and the tiger swam and meet the bird. And since they where really fast the Bluejam pirates couldn't even fallow them.

Before landing the bird dropped the two boys into the pond so they wouldn't get hurt from the fall witch still wasn't a far fall. Ace and Sobo got out of the water and rushed towards Luffy. The tiger being overprotective growled at them. Then they stopped and saw that Luffy was being gently put down and leaned against the tiger. Ace knowing that this is close to the hut and headed there to get some medical stuff.

As Ace reached the hut Dadon saw that Ace was in a rush pushing past her to get in the house. Ace came out a few min later with what he needed and headed back into the forest. Dadon stops him and asked -Whats going on?- Ace didn't answer but the look in his face said it all witch caused her to worry and fallowed him. Ace being in to much a rush to care.

As they reached the pond again Dadon was speechless when she saw the Huge tiger and bird. Ace walked slowly towards The Tiger with Dadon in tow. When Dadon got closer she saw an injured Luffy against its side. -What happened?- She asked.

Sabo walked up to her and explained what happened while Ace was having a hard time getting close to Luffy to treat him. Ace said -Its OK I'm only going to treat his wounds- This caused the Tiger to calm down a bit so Luffy can be treated but that doesn't mean he likes the idea. Once Luffys wounds were treated Ace backed away so he doesn't upset him more. Ace found out that Luffy also has a fever so this wasn't going to be easy. Good thing Luffy was warm against the tiger so they didn't have to worry about that but they did have to worry about changing the cloth in Luffys forehead.

A day or two later and Luffys fever finally broke. When Luffy opened his eyes he saw Ace and Sabo looking at him happy, then felt something soft behind him so he looked and saw it was the Tiger. Then looked around and saw the Bird arguing with Dadon. (had to lol) This caused Luffy to laugh, but not for long since his wounds where hurting. The freckled youth scolded Luffy for being so stupid and demanded to know why he didn't talk. -Because...if I talked you'd hate me.- Ace’s eyes widened. -I hate it here, I don’t like the bandits and I can’t go back to the village. You are all I have- Ace blushed.

-So...you want me around, and you’d be upset if I was gone- Luffy nodded. Sabo smiled, he knew about Ace’s past, the raven confiding in him. He is Gol D. Roger’s son, and all he heard all his life was that the child of such a man would be a curse upon the world and needed to be destroyed, or should not have been born. Ace closed himself off, but it seems Luffy had broken through that tough shell.

-So my only question now is why is this tiger Protecting you as well at that bird?- Sabo asks.

-Because they are my friends. Why?- Luffy Answers.

-Nothing really it just surprised us when a Tiger and a Bird randomly shows up and destroys the hut that those pirates where using is all- Ace and Sabo took turns saying.

Luffy looked at the Tiger and said -Thanks Mr Tiger- then looks at the bird that was now next to him and said -Thanks Mr Bird- This caused Ace and Dadon to be shocked.

-Wait you don't mean the Tiger and Bird were who you were with those one and a half days- Ace asked.

Luffy looks at him mystified -What else would i have meant- Ace just sighed at this.

The trio had to move in with the bandits full time for protection against Bluejam and his pirates. As it turned out, the bandits were worse liars than Luffy. Their bond continued to grow, to the point they became sake brothers, stealing some booze from the bandits and taking the sacred ritual to bond them as brothers.

When Luffy was mostly healed, he got to Spare with Ace and Sabo. They were really surprised when Luffy used his devil fruit powers. He blocked their attacks with his wings and used his claws to attack and not wanting to hurt them by using his fire breath. He did us his tale to trip them for fun witch caused Sabo to laugh when it was Ace he did it to.

Garp returned, surprised to see another boy in his care. He cracked his knuckles. Luffy asked them to keep his devil fruit quiet witch they did just fine. -So another kid who wants to become a pirate, I’ll have to teach you all a lesson!- the boys cried out as the “training” began, Garp’s training was scary. The Tiger and Bird not getting into this since they now how strong Garp was and stayed in hiding.

So the boys were in for another move, slipping out in the dead of night as Garp slept, they moved into the woods. For a while it was great, they trained together, hunted together, slept together, bathed together, ate together and shared their dreams. The Tiger and Bird were with then as well getting to now Luffys brothers.

Then Sabo’s past came back to haunt them. The blonde was from a wealthy family, who was trying to groom him for richer and better things. Sabo wanted none of this and ran away, seeking freedom. The boy only returned to that life, because Ace and Luffy’s lives were on the line.

He should have realized his parents could not be trusted. His father paid Porchemy to set fire to Gray Terminal. As Sabo ran around seeking help, he was horrified to hear the wealthy people see everyone in Gray Terminal as nothing but trash, and simply hoped they died quickly so their screams wouldn’t ruin their tea time.

In a twist of fate, Sabo came across Dragon, none other than Luffy's father. The boy begged him for help, cursing his blood saying he didn't want to be a noble! ‘So you've finally done it, Goa Kingdom!' it angered Dragon to no end, and he knew this land needed to be fixed.

Luffy and Ace survived the fire, barely… The bird helped.

Luffy’s power awakened, and the two escaped with Luffy carrying them high enough so that the bird could grab them without being hurt itself. Dadon saw the familiar bird and waved her hands in the air for the bird to go over to.

Sabo tried to leave the Goa Kingdom and succeeded, leaving a letter for Ace and Luffy. He chose the worst time to go, you see the fire wasn’t a random act, the rich were trying to purge the trash and filth for the Celestial Dragons.

Sabo Sailed his ship next to the Celestial dragons and was shot at but this caused the Lord of the Coast to take action by protecting Sabo knowing he was friends with Luffy by his sent. The sea king rose out of the water and rared at the Celestials witch caused him to pee his pants. Sabo was shocked to see the sea king. Then the sea king attacked the Celestial Dragons Ship and made a big enough hole to cause water to start flowing in. Then carefully ate Sabo but not swallow and swam away. After a while of swimming the sea king rose up again and saw Dragon.

-What you got there Sea King?- Dragon asked knowing something was in its mouth. The Sea King went over and opened its mouth to let Sabo out. Sabo got out and shook his hand and such to get all the sea king saliva of him but to no avail. -Hi- Dragon said.

Sabo looked up and saw Dragon standing there. -Hi- Sabo said back.

-Would you like to be a Revolutionary?- Dragon asked. Sabo just nodded.

The news spread fast, Luffy Smiled, Ace couldn't believe it. Ace saw Luffys smile got mad. -What are you smiling for Sabo died by a Sea King?- Ace asked angerlly. Just hearing sea king causes Luffy to smile more. -What-

Luffy said -Fallow me if you want to now- witch of coarse he would fallow since this had better be a good explanation on why he is smiling about Sabos death. After a while of walking Tiger and Bird in tow, they reach a cliff. As they did the same sea king that at Sabo came up and looked happy to sea Luffy.

Ace was surprised to see it -Welp now I now i shouldn't be surprised around you and animals anymore- Ace said sighing.

-This is Mr Sea King, he saved me from a bandit as well as drowning- Luffy Introduced.

Then a small bird reaches them and landed on Aces shoulder. With a letter attacked to its leg. Ace opens it up and reads Sabo's letter. -Ace, I never meant to deceive you, I had hoped to leave my past behind me, and chase my own freedom. I want you to know, I'll be leaving this place, I hope we can meet out on the sea someday- tears spilled down his cheeks. -Take care of Luffy, I really think his devil fruit will be something amazing. He might be impulsive but he's got a good heart, he's got good instincts too, their raw but if he hones them he'll be great! You need him as much as he needs you, tell him I’m sorry and that I wish we could have spent more time together, but you won’t be safe if I stay.- he clutched the letter in his hands. -I love you both, my brothers! P.S. Say good bye to the Tiger and Bird for me would ya-

-Luffy, I'm never gonna leave you- he promises. Luffy Hugs Ace.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace leaves and an Island turtle shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For My Bad writing skills. If anyone wants to they can help me. (gets to have an early peek at what comes next lol)

**Chapter 3 Ace Leaves**

A long time has passed since Sabo left. Luffy and Ace have been training like crazy to get stronger. Luffy had grown into a fine young man, his body lean but muscled, while Ace has the perfect build. Luffy gained two more animal friends a Wolf and his pack, and Lion same big as the Tiger or bigger. Luffy did visit the Sea King 2-3 times a week. The Tiger is the same as before but plays with the Wolf leader to hone their skills. The Bird got way better and is able to hunt things more efficient. Once and a while Luffy leaves the forest to visit Makino and the Mayor.

Luffy wishes to bring the animals with him but knows that the town doesn't think the same as he does. As Luffy and Ace walk through town, Luffy hears someone talk about hunting a giant Tiger that haunts the forest. Luffy knowing that the only tiger that big in this forest is his friend. So Luffy walked up to them and asked -I hear your going to hunt a giant tiger-

-Ya whats it to ya- The guy answered and then looked up to see that Luffy was really pissed.

Luffy punched the man in the nose then grabbed him by the caller and replied -That tiger is my friend. You hurt him and your dead. Got that?- The guy nodes and Luffy dropped him then walked off with Ace behind him. With this Luffy is worried about all his friend being hunted. Ace noticed this and tried to think of a way to save Luffys friends since the humans will hunt them eventually. Knowing Luffy he might just take the animals with him if he could.

As they reached Makinos bar they interred to find Makino being sexually harassed by guys groping her. Luffy walked to her and asked -Can I have some food and some juice?- Makino seeing Luffy and smiled while walking off. Then Luffy looked at the men and glared at them.

As Luffy was walking to the bar the guy asked -Whats your problem. Hu- With that Luffy ignored him. Then when the guy was about to punch him Luffy let his tail out and tripped him then but his tail back as if nothing happened. The guy got up and looked around to see why he tripped then blames it on Luffy and going in for the hit again the something happened. Ace was laughing so much his stomach started to hurt. As Makino walked out Luffy saw the delicious food and his mouth started to water. She had one for Luffy and one for Ace. As Ace and Luffy started to eat they saw Makino having a hard time again to get the guys out of her bar. Luffy wanted to eat in peace but with that going on he stuffed his face with the rest of the food and swallowed, then went to help her out. As Luffy got their he asked -need help?- knowing she does.

Makino looked at Luffy and nodded. With that all the guys at the table got up and asked -What you going to do pipsqueak- (Luffy is 14 at this time)

With that Luffy Apoligized to Makino -Sorry Makino, but I might Distroy some stuff- As he brought out his wings and tail.

Makino nowing what happens next replies -Better then these guys being in my Bar- as she walks to the Bar washing the dishes.

Luffy overpowers them and throws them through the door to fight them outside. Ace just sat then knowing Luffy can handle himself. As they all where thrown out Luffy walked to the door and out the building. Knowing that the guys might want to continue fighting. The guys started to get up and saw Luffy. Three ran away with their tails between their legs. The other four stayed. One took out his sward and another took out a pocket knife. They charged at Luffy and Luffy Dodged them easily. When the last one came Luffy chopped the back of his neck causing the guy to knock out leaving three to fight. As two attacked the other stayed witch caused them to surround Luffy. As they two attacked him from behind the other attacked from the front.

Of coarse Luffy dodged them easily and the one that ended up behind him was hit with his tail so hard o flew into the wall of the building knocking him out leaving two left. Both guys attacked at ones and Luffy dodged them and hitting them both on the backs of their necks taking one out and the other one was having trouble staying awake but still attack getting hit by his tail and flying into the other guy that he tail flicked earlier. As Luffy was walking back into the building the guy he first knocked out stabbed him with the sward causing it to go all the way through. Ace saw this and ran towards Luffy to catch him from falling.

Smelling Luffys blood the Animal friend ran towards it with the Tiger in the lead. Once the animals got their the guy laughed and yelled -Looks like your dinner for the beasts-

But he was so wrong since the tiger walked towards Luffy and Luffy looked at him saying -I'm OK you don't have to worry about me, I was just careless- With this the Tiger new that Luffy didn't want him to kill the human but he didn't say anything about injuring them enough to where he would be alive but not able to walk again and the tiger did just that. With one swipe of his paw he mad the human fly through a building or two and left it at that. As Makino saw the huge beasts she screamed. -Its OK- Luffy said -Their friends- With that Makino calmed down a bit but was still frightened. Ace helped Luffy inside so he could be treated.

The animals waited outside the bar patiently causing no costumers to come in or out. Its been and hour and Luffy gained continence from knocking out from all the pain. He got up and walked out the room holding is wound and headed towards the exit of the bar knowing his friends where there but once Makino saw him and said sadly -You should be in bed, not walking around-

Luffy looked at her and said -But you won't be getting costumers anymore if they stay out there. I'm just going to tell them I'm fine so they can head back- Makino walked towards him to help him since what he said is true and they wouldn't listen to Ace, as well as if Luffy puts his mind to it she wouldn't be able to stop him. Once Luffy got to the exit of the bar he stopped leaning against Makino and stud up strait. He walked a bit baring the pain. The animals noticed him and was happy that Luffy was OK.

Luffy said -Hi guys, you didn't have to come all this way just from the smell of my blood. I could have handled it on my own- all the animals looked disappointed. -How about this if you guys wait in the forest till i return ill play with you all you want- This caused the animals to get exited so the headed towards the forest but the tiger stayed knowing Luffy was really hurt. The tiger held our its paw for Luffy to lean on witch Luffy did knowing he cant hide anything from is first friend that he made.

Makino ran towards Luffy and helped him back inside and into bed. Pleased that Luffy is in good hands walked out of town and into the forest to where the pond was knowing Luffy will be there eventually to hang out and play.

-X-

A week passed and Luffy was finally healed and able to keep his promise to his friends he heads towards the forest and to the pond. Once Luffy got there he saw something new. A young Tiger cub the size of a horse was playing with everyone. As Luffy was walking towards them they noticed him and got exited. Luffy keeping his promise played with them for a week. Eating, Playing, Eating, Playing, Eating then sleep. With all that playing helped Luffy sleep more.

-X-

After that week it was time for Ace to embark on his journey. Ace said -Be well till I see you again- Ace headed off waved bye but not saying is knowing he will see Luffy again. Luffy stayed till he couldn't see Ace then walked back into the forest to hang out with his friends.

When he got there he saw the animals with their mates and pups, cubs, and neat of birds. Luffy looked at the nest thinking how the hell they made one so fast but then thought it was a mystery and continued towards them. As he did the mates of his friends either growled or shielded their young. The tiger got up and walked towards Luffy to great him then looked back to them saying in a rough voice -Its OK guys he wont harm us. Hes a friend witch is why we brought you here-

Luffy looked at the tiger saying -You can talk, Cool! Since when?-

The tiger looked at Luffy then smiled -We aren't able to talk to humans but with you its different for some reason witch is probably why we where drown to you. We would have talked to you earlier but you where too young and we might have scared you or something so we didn't-

Luffy tilted his head not really understanding all of this. Then asked -Why? I wouldn't have been scared I think its cool you guys can talk- With that all the animals relaxed. Witch confused Luffy not knowing why they where so tense.

The tiger looked at his family and said -Zara! Smokey! Come over here and meet Luffy- The mom got up and walked over with her son right next to him.

The mom bowed and said -Hello Luffy, I'm Zara, Its very nice to meet you-

Luffy bowed and replied -Monkey D. Luffy, Nice to meet you too-

Her son haply jumped around and said playfully -Hi! I'm Smokey, Lets play-

The mom looked at her son and said -Later, Luffy still has to meet everyone else- Then Her son pouted witch made Luffy smile a bit.

-We can play after- Luffy said with a huge smile causing the son to get happy and exited again. Luffy looked at the male tiger and asked -Since they have names whats yours-

The tiger looked at Luffy and Apologized -Oh, Sorry. The names Saber-

After a bit more talking they went back to where they where so that the next family could come witch was the birds. The bird came up with his wife and three kids. In a normal tone the bird said -Hi Luffy, This is my Wife, Angel, and kids. One boy named Max, and two girls, ones Ruby and the others Jewel- They all Bowed.

-And you?- Luffy asked.

-Shadow- The bird said. They all talked a bit then when back to the nest so the Lions could introduce themselves.

The Lion walked up and said in a tough but not at the same time voice -Hi Luffy, I'm Leo and this is my wife Savannah, and our four kids, two boys, Ones Sudan and the others Simba, and two girls, ones Luna and the others Nova- Pointing at the young ones when saying the names. Then they also talked a bit then went off to their pride, witch was also there.

The Wolf Family came and bowed then sat straight. The male wolf started -I'm Grey and this is my wife and our four kids. Rain (Mom), Fang (Son), Alpha (Son), Koda (Daughter), and Snowflake (Daughter)- Also pointing as he said their names. After a bit of talking, they joined all the others.

-So what brought you all to bring your families to meet me?- Luffy Asked.

All the males looked at each other to see who would tell him. Then agreed that Saber should since he has been Luffys friend the longest. And so Saber said -We thought it was about time to show you our families as well as thought it was the easiest way to protect them-

Luffy thought then replied -Oh OK- witch came to not much of a surprise since Luffy always acted like this. So Luffy and all the others talked a lot more while Saber, Shadow and Grey went hunting. Leo would have gone but thought they were strong enough to hunt enough food for everyone and Luffy. Luffy got the fire ready so that he could cook his food. When they all were done eating all the kids and Luffy played together. Then slept together in a huge pile to keep warm since it was starting to get winter there. The kids where in the middle while the parents where on the outside to protect them.

The next morning Luffy went to the cliff where he talks with the sea king. As the Sea King rose up, so did his family. And just like all the others, He introduced his family to Luffy. -I'm Drake, this is my wife Venus, and my two kids, the boys Blue and the girls Nessie.-

-Hello- Luffy bowed. Drake not being surprised since he new that the others where going to do what he just did. As Luffy got to now them better, getting brakes in between so they can go under water and not dry out, an Island started floating towards them. It got Closer and closer and the sea kings moved to the side to make room for it knowing it was heading to Luffy. When it stopped it rose its head out of the water and looked at Luffy.

Luffy Looked amazed at the size of the Island Turtle. -Hi I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meetcha-

The Turtle said in a kind of loud and rough voice -Hello Luffy, I am Tank-

-What brings you all the way out here- Drake asks.

Tank replied -Looking for someone to ride on my sell and protect me, then I felt this guys strength and fallowed it here-

-You want me to protect you?- Luffy asks. The turtle nodded. -OK but you'll have to let my friend come too- The turtle tilted his head then back and nodded. With this Luffy called Saber, Leo, Shadow, and Grey to where he was. It took them a while and when they reached Luffy they saw the huge turtle and got into attack position and was about to attack but Luffy yelled -Stop! Hes not going to hurt us, His name is Tank and hes a new friend that wants us to protect him. In exchange will Take us where we want to go. Witch for me would be the One Piece.- Everyone looked at Luffy then the turtle and the turtle nodded its head in agreement with what Luffy said.

They all cheered since they get to go with Luffy to his dream and help. They new that if this turtle didn't arrive they couldn't go knowing that Luffy would want to start out on a small dingy. Luffy looked happy as well since he also new this and now can be with them. -So get ready well be leaving in three years.-

-X-

In these three years, Everyone ran back to their families and told them what was happening and having their families come along too since the back of the island turtle was big enough to hold all the animals in the forest and still had room for them to have their own territories, witch was actually huge. They also explored the forest to see what already lives there witch wasn't much so they asked the turtle to connect his sell to the shore so they could chase different kinds of animals there. Not killing a single one. Luffy watches and was amazed at the different kinds of animals that he saw. The animals didn't do it all in one day witch was good since they wouldn't have the energy to anyways. They chased enough animals to the island in half of the first year, but didn't chase all of them so that they can start populating the island slowly in the rest of the years.

They new the important's of having other animals do this so that they can survive on the island for a long time. While they waited the two and a half years they hunted in the forest that they always do.

The turtle was away from the shore having the animals on his back learn that once a day they will have to go into parts of his shell to protect themselves for when the turtle has to go under water to water the trees on his back. As well as not let them run back to the forest.

These areas will be big enough to hold a whole herd of animals in each one and tall enough to hold all of Luffys friends and still had head room. There where days here the turtle stayed underwater for a hole day. Teaching the animals that it will not happen often.

Tank is doing this to repaired them for when the travel starts. The turtle will have to be underwater so that he doesn't be seen while Luffy is ashore.

No the trees wont die from this since he has done it before and the trees adapted to only absorb enough water to keep it alive and not more. And will store enough water in case the turtle forgets to water them witch does happen, but rarely.

To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be working on chapter 5 then ill put chapter 4 and 5 out at about the same time. Once i get bast Buggys island ill be going blind ish into writing since im not watching the episodes. (ive watched the series like 5-6 times in a row lol so i mostly now what happens)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coby meets Drake and Luffy Meets Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so bad at writing lol. So sorry for that. Would get a Beta reader but dont now where to go for that.

** Chapter 4 Luffys Journey Begins  **

Three years have past, giving the animals in the forest enough time to populate and learn the ways of when the turtle goes under water.

The day before Luffys Journey starts, Luffy walked around the island to visit Makino and Dadon. Then went to the animals that where starting to movie onto Tank. -Hey Guys, we ready for tomorrow?- Luffy asked.

Saber stopped and walked to Luffy and sat down. -My family is. We made our home in one of the caves on the left of Tank that closes when Tank goes under water. Shadows family did the same with the cave on the back of Tanks shell, witch actually makes them neighbors. Grey took his pack to the another cave on the right side of the shell and set up there. And Leo's Pride is in the front of his shell. We all made it comfy with straw bedding and a watering whole so we can stay in his shell for days but will have to worry about food that we need to preserve while that happens-

As the day ended everyone last slept all together at the pond. The now it wont be the last for them to sleep together but it might be their last to sleep at the pond that they slept together at for the past three years.

-X-

When Luffy woke, everyone even Luffy hunted for food together in the forest for the last time for some. Saber, Shadow, Grey, and Leo are old and now that they might not return back to this forest since they don't now how long it will take for Luffy to find his dream.

When they where done everyone headed to Tank and into their caves knowing that the turtle will go under water till Luffy leaves the island. Luffy didn't go with them since he has to say goodbye to Dadon then Makino. As Luffy got into the boat with a barrel of apples, his treasure, and a bag of meat next to it, along with some water to last him till the next island. -You sure you want to leave- Makino asked.

Luffy looked at her then nodded -If I stay any longer my gramps would take me to the marines and i don't want that- Then headed off.

-Luffy be safe!- she waves.

The Master of the Coast, Drake, Rose up and asked -Ready-

Luffy nodded -Yep- With that Drake had to Tank and told him it was time to head out. -Protect them for me would ya?- Luffy asked Blue and Nessie and they nodded happy to do so and take their fathers place. Venus decided to teach them during the three year on how to protect the Coast and who not to. So they where ready. Giving Venus and Drake the ability to go with Luffy and help protect Tank from other sea kings. They also had an area under Tank where they can rest while Tank was still moving.

Luffy Stud on the boat shouting -I'm going to be king of the Pirates!-

After a while of sailing in stead of reaching Tanks beaches, he found himself in a whirlpool. Luffy grabbed the meat, treasure, and water and went into the berral and closed the lid. Then decided to sleep till he reached land. Sadly though when Luffy woke he heard people talking just outside his barrel and decided to surprise them with popping out of said barrel. When he did, he hit one of the guys in the chin causing him to be knocked out. Luffy looked around and saw that two men where standing, one on the ground, and a boy behind him with pink hair.

-Whats up with him? He'll catch a cold sleeping on the floor.- Luffy announced.

-That was your fault- the two guys yelled.

Luffy ignored them and and asked the pink haired boy -You got any food i ate all mine?- The boy didn't replied.

The two guys got annoyed at Luffy and attacked him but the swards broke and flew to the ceiling and pierced it. -Whats Wong with you guys?- Luffy asked with a questionable look.

The guys look scared and asked -Who are you?- And before Luffy could answer they ran away.

The boy with pink hair said -Thanks, but you should get out of here, this ship is being raided by pirates-

Luffy Replied -I don't care about that, I going to find some food- Luffy looked around smelling the air for food.

The boy looked at Luffy and sighed. Luffy headed into the doors that was behind him and the boy fallowed looking around to see if anyone would fallow then closed it behind him. -So what was your name again?- the boy asked.

Luffy was at the crate full of apples and stuffed his face with them answering -Monkey D. Luffy, Whats yours?-

The boy answered answered -Coby-

-So you a pirate as well?- Luffy asked still eating.

Coby stayed quiet for a bit making Luffy Look his way. Then Coby started telling him how he was going fishing but got on the boat of pirates instead. Luffy suggested to leave but Coby kept saying no and that he was to scared. Causing Luffy to punch him in the head saying he felt like it. -It doesn't matter if I die as long as i am doing so while chasing my dream to become the King or the Pirates- Coby looked amazed at what Luffy said then realized that Luffy said King of the Pirates and was in shock.

-You mean the One Piece?- Coby asked and Luffy nodded. -That's crazy you'll have to go to the grand line- Luffy nodded again. -And sail those dangerous seas- Luffy Continued nodding. Coby was amazed and then thought maybe he could chase his dream so decided to ask Luffy -Can I become a marine?-

-A marine?- Luffy repeated.

-Yes, Its my dream to be a marine and catch the Pirates that wreak havoc on others- Coby replied enthusiastically.

Something huge crashed through the ceiling and said -Who are you going to catch, hu Coby?!- Coby started to panicky. -Your not Roronoa Zoro?-

Luffy looked at the fat lady and thought --wow, shes ugly-- Not speaking about her looks but her attitude.

-Coby?!- the lady yelled -Who is the most Beautiful woman in all the seas?-

Before Coby could answer, Luffy asked -Who's this ugly hag?- Causing everyone's Jaw to drop to the ground in shock.

The Lady looked at Luffy with a pissed off face and swings her club aiming for Luffy. Luffy grabs Coby and jumped through the ceiling and brought his wings out to to land them safely on the ground. Along with his wings came the tail ready to knock people over. The ladies crew attacked Luffy and Luffy just blocked them with his wings and tripper them with his tail.

The Lady can up and saw Luffys Wings and tail -So your a devil fruit user?- she exclaimed.

Luffy looked at her and said -Yep, I ate the Dragon Dragon fruit-

-Isn't that the ultimate rare devil fruit where you can turn into a dragon?- The lady said. Luffy looked at her confused. The lady asked again -Who is the most Beautiful woman in all the seas?- Coby was going to Reply like always then thought on what Luffy said before and decided to go for it. -You are the most... UGLIEST THING IN THE SEEEEEA!?- Luffy laughed and protected Coby from the hit that was coming, not using his wings or tail to protect them since his head was strong like iron. Luffy then flew into the air carrying Coby and Blew his fire breath at the lady and her crew not burning the ship they where on.

Luffy landed and walked towards the boats to use one and asked -You coming or not?- knowing Coby would come. And he did. They dropped down to the waters and headed off to find where this Zoro guy was.

-X-

In the middle of the sea, Luffy asked -So, who's Zoro?- while looking at Coby.

Coby Looked at Luffy and said -His is a Pirate Hunter named Roronoa Zoro. Hes said to be a demon who's a ruthless killer-

-Oh?- Luffy smiled -Sounds interesting, where is he now?-

Coby looked chocked -Hes at the Marine base, locked up-

-Lets head there- Luffy announced knowing it would be killing two birds with one stone. Coby gets to join the marines and Luffy gets a new crew member. Its a win win situation, that is if Zoro would join.

After a while of sailing, A sea King rose in front of then causing Coby to run around in circles saying -We are going to die!-

Luffy ignored this and said -Hi Drake, how is everyone?- Coby hearing the name stopped and pondered on why Luffy was talking to it.

Drake Replied -Everyone's fine, they are just worried about you since they saw you get in the barrel and we lost you at the whirlpool. Then Leo saw this boat and so i decided to come see if it was you. Luckily it was, so what Happened and who is this?-

Luffy replied -Sorry about that, just ran into a pirate ship and had to deal with some things, and this is Coby. I'm taking him to the Marine base, Whats the island called again Coby?-

Coby jumped when Luffy said his name -Hu-

-Whats the islands name that we are heading to?- Luffy asked again.

Coby replied -Oh, its called Shell Town- Drake looked at him and hummed. -Ill tell Tank and the others-

-K and when we get there, can you ask Shadow to see if there is a forest that they can hunt in so that they can hunt if need be? ill join you guys after Shell Town with a possible new crew member- Luffy said. Then Drake left.

Coby asked -Who's Shadow?-

Luffy smiled -Hes my friend- Coby wishes he didn't ask.

He then asked -What did he say? Drake?-

-Oh, just saying that he and the others where worried about my when they lost me at the whirlpool, what happened and who you where- Luffy replied.

To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Guys Enjoyed. ;P


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy Meets Zoro and adds him to the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my bad writing skills.

** Chapter 5 Meeting Zoro  **

Luffy and Coby Finally reached Shell Town. As they explored it Luffy saw Shadow flying around looking for food witch was barley any since the forests where small. Shadow did catch something but nothing big so decided to us it for hunting lessons later. He drops it off on Tank and went back flying around in case Luffy needed his help.

As Luffy and Coby reached the marine base, Luffy decided to see if he could see Zoro. Coby kept saying saying that he wouldn't be out in the open but in a cell. Luffy Didn't believe him since, when he looked over the wall he saw someone and decided to get closer. Once they did, they rested on the wall and saw Zoro tied to a post. His arms were tide and pail from the lake of blood flowing through for suck a long time.

-Hey!- Zoro shouted -You're an eyesore get lost- Luffy can tell that Zoro was Strong but weakening from the lack of food and water for three weeks. He also had bruises and wounds from being beaten everyday.

Then a ladder propped up beside Coby, and a little girl climes up. She looked at them and puts her finger to her lips and said -Shh- then continued over the wall.

Coby begged Luffy to stop here but he didn't listen since he wanted to see what would happen. She walked over to Zoro and handed him food that she made herself but he refused saying to get lost.

Then a guy with fancy clothes showed up with two marines behind him, being all cocky. Coby was relieved but Luffy felt off about him showing up. The guys nae was Helmeppo and he was the son of Captain Morgan, the one in charge of the place. Hearing the Captains name made the girl scared. The guy snatched one of her rice balls and ate it, only to spit it out saying they were made with sugar.

The girl thought it would taste better that way. The guy snatched the other rice ball and threw it to the floor then stomped in it making the girl cry. Then Helmeppo ordered one of the Marines to through her over the wall of he world tell his dad. The marine, fearing Morgan, obeyed his command.

Luffy got his wings out and got ready to catch her. The guard told her to curl up into a ball so she wouldn't get hurt. Then the marine picked her up and through here over. Once she passed the wall, Luffy flapped his wings and flew to go catch her. When he did he slowly landed on the ground and set her down gently. The girl smiled thanking Luffy.

Zoro growled at Helmeppo and Helmeppo simply laughed and walked off. -One more week and ill pass this ordeal- Zoro said determined. Helmeppo walks back and punches hard into Zoros stomach and walked off again.

Once he was out of sight Luffy flew over the wall and stud in front of Zoro. Zoro looked up and saw Luffy standing there and asked -What do you want?-

-Looking for people to join my crew, the names Monkey D. Luffy by the way, and I'm a Pirate- Luffy Introduced.

Zoro said -A pirate hu?- Looking Luffy over and seeing the red wings with three colors fading into each other on his back. He also sees how skinny Luffy is but could tell that he was strong. -I have no interest in being a Pirate, so go ask someone else-

-I didn't ask if you wanted to join yet- Luffy said smiling -I'm looking for strong people to join my crew, are you?-

-I'm aiming to be the worlds greatest swordsman, so ya- Zoro answered. Luffy smiled causing Zoros heart to skip a beat. -Anyway you have to leave before the guy gets back- Luffy shrugs and started to walk off but was stopped by Zoro -Can you Feed me that-

-Are you sure its mostly dirt?- Luffy looked at it grossly.

-Just do it - he snapped. So Luffy did, and he coughed. -It was good, Thanks- Luffy smiled. Luffy flew over the wall again and headed with Coby fallowing the little girl to her moms place.

While they where walking the little girl told them what happened. Knowing the reason now made Luffy more willing to ask Zoro to be in his crew. They heard a noise coming from the place of business so Luffy, Coby, and the girl hurried in.

They got there and saw Helmeppo making a ruckus. -Bring me your finest meal and keep the check to yourself- he says. Luffys eyes narrowed. -Man, I'm bored, there's nothing interesting to do- he rocks in his chair. -I know, I could execute that fool Zoro, that'd be fun!- he laughed.

Luffy ran towards Helmeppo and hit him hard and knocking the fol flat on his ass. -Y-You hit me!- Helmeppo screams. -How dare you hit me, do you know who my daddy is?-

-I don't care!- Luffy snaps. -You're scum, Zoro's a million times more honorable then you'll ever be!- Helmeppo ran off screaming and crying. -Coby, I've decided, I'm going to have Zoro join my crew!-

-X-

Zoro dreams of his past childhood friend, it shocked him back awake. Luffy Standing before him. -What are you doing here?- He glares.

-Came to have you join my crew- Luffy smiled.

-Im not joining your crew- Zoro snaps. Luffy ignores this and starts untying the ropes. -Hey stop, I made a deal with the marines and i still have a week left-

-Your a swordsman right?- Luffy asks.

-Ya, but that stupid bastard took my swards- Zoro answers and thought --Why did I answer that?--

-They're in the base right? Ill get them back for you- Luffy said as he ran off towards the marine base.

-What the hell is with him?- Zoro questions.

Luffy gets to the building and look around to see a way in. He looked up after hearing a noise coming from the top of the base. -What are they doing?- Luffy asks and brought out his wings and tail to fly up. As he gets up there he saw the marines raising a statue. He flew to a safe area and landed. He turned around and as he did his tail knocked one of the soldiers holding the ropes causing the guy to let go and the statue come tumbling down and braking in half.

Captain Morgan saw this and was furious -You fools!- while he was yelling at them Luffy found Helmeppo and ran inside to look for Zoros swards. Luffy finally reached Helmeppo's room and saw lots of pink and three swards. He walked to the swards and didn't now witch one was Zoros so he grabs all three and heads towards the window.

Coby heads towards Zoro to try untying the ropes. Zoro yells -Hey, stop that. I still have a deal to over come-

Coby didn't stop -No, Helmeppo wasn't going to keep his side of the deal. He was just talking about executing you-

-What?- Zoro was shocked.

-Hearing that, Luffy punched him- Coby said while continuing to untie Zoro.

Morgan Shows with men aiming their guns at Zoro and Coby, up saying -Shut them!-

\--Wait... no... I cant die here-- Zoro thought.

Luffy saw they were in trouble so he burst out the window and turns into his dragon form and flies over to them. Luffy lands just in time to block the bullets. Luffy is now as big as a two story building going off his shoulders. His scales a tough enough, where the bullets bounced off and he didn't feel a thing. Everyone was shocked to even see a dragon show up. Zoro looked at the dragon and was amazed.

Shadow was resting on the ledge of a wall when he saw Luffys turn into his dragon form so decided to head over to help out wanting to get into the action. Shadow reached in time to land on Luffys back after the bullets bounced off.

Luffy looked at Shadow and it surprises him how small he looks, then looks at Zoro and notices that he is way bigger then the last time he changed into this form. -Sugoi!- Luffy announces.

Zoro looks at dragon Luffy and asks -Luffy? Is that you?- Luffy looks at Zoro and gives him a Big toothy smile. -Your huge. How?-

Luffy says -Oh, I just ate the Dragon Dragon fruit, so now i can turn into a dragon. Oh that reminds me I got your swards. Didn't now witch was yours so I grabbed them all- Showing Zoro the three swards.

-All of them are mine. I practice the three sward style- Zoro says trying to get free from the ropes.

Luffy, still in his dragon form, reached his head down and carefully bits at the ropes, to free him. Zoro grabs his swards out of Luffys claws. Once the swards were taken, Luffy turned into his human form, but still having his wings and tail. Shadow flew up and landed on the side.

Morgan was surprised that there was a devil fruit like that. Realizing that Luffy turned back to human he ordered -Attack- All the marines there attacks Luffy but failing when Zoro stopped them.

-Move one inch and you'll die- Zoro says. He looked at the huge bird to the side and wanders why its here but decides to ask later, feeling like it has something to do with Luffy.

Luffy smiled -Zoro, duck- As Zoro did, Luffy whips his tail and made all the marines go flying.

Morgan gets annoyed and yells -Do I have to do everything myself!- Morgan walks forward and raises his ax hand. Swinging it at Luffy and Zoro. They both dodged, and Luffy attacked back, punching him to the floor.

As Luffy continued to punch Morgan, Helmeppo announces -Hey, Straw Hat! Stop hitting him or I'll shot!- while holding a gun to Cobys head.

Luffy stops and looks at Coby. Coby yells -Luffy, I wont get in the way of your dreams, even if I have to die- Luffy smiled at this. Walking a bit forward then stops.

Luffy looks at Shadow and asks -Hey, Shadow! Want to take this one?- Knowing full well that Shadow wanted some action.

Shadow screeched happily -Ya!- Luffy walks to the side a bit. Zoro fallows suit not knowing whats going on. Shadow flew to action, picking up Helmeppo and flying him high in the air and searches for the best spot to put him that he cant get down. Then sees a bell tower and flies to it, dropping him gently on the roof so he wouldn't fall.

Luffy laughs so hard causing him not to notice that Morgan is back up and about to attack him. Luckily Zoro noticed and cut Morgan down. Luffy stops laughing, but still smiling, and looks towards Zoro thanking him.

Zoro replied -Any time Captain- Not knowing that Luffys smile could get any bigger but did.

Shadow lands next to Luffy. Zoro, knowing the fight was over, fell to the floor. Luffy got worried until Zoro said -I'm hungry- with his stomach growling. Luffy walked over to Zoro and knelt down next to him. Zoro looked at Luffy wandering what he got himself into. After a bit of starring, Luffy picked him up and walked towards Shadow. -Can you go back to Tank and tell him we'll eat first, and get Zoros wounds treated, then well head there- Shadow nods and flies away towards the sea.

As Luffy and Zoro reached the restaurant (ill just call it that), the girls mom saw how injured Zoro is and told Luffy to take him upstairs where there is an extra bed and bathroom. Luffy walked up the stairs and saw the living room and a hallway with four doors. One door leads into the master bedroom, across from there leads to the little girls room, next to that was the guest room, and finally, next the the master bedroom was the bathroom. Luffy took Zoro to the bathroom to get him undressed and washed.

Zoro is bring stubborn saying he doesn't need help. Luffy continues -Nope, I'm helping, if you like it or not- Zoro just sighs. Once Zoro sits down on one of the stools letting Luffy do what he wanted knowing he cant stop him when hes determined to do something. Luffy takes off Zoros shirt and sees his muscles well defined, as well as some bruises. Once Zoro is fully unclothed, Luffy starts getting the rag soapy. When the rag was to Luffys satisfaction, he goes behind Zoro and washed his back seeing there where no scars, bruises, or any other kind of injury.

When Luffy was done with his back he walked to the front of Zoro. He starts washing his arms. Zoro is enjoying the help, and glad he covers his front with a towel. He was starting to enjoy this a little to much since he is starting to getting hard. Luffy notices this but does nothing as he continues to wash Zoros arms and abs. As soon as that was done, Luffy heads more down and this causes Zoro to stop Luffy. Luffy looks up asking -Whats wrong?-

Zoro blushes -Uh, I can do that on my own- Luffy knew why he stops him and just shrugs giving Zoro the rage. He grabbing another and start washing himself. Zoro continues washing the rest of himself, while watching Luffy. Luffy knowing that hes watching hands Zoro the rage to scrub his back. Zoro not complaining.

As they got done, Luffy helped Zoro into the tub to soak. Luffy getting week to water, leans against Zoro and has his head on his shoulder. Zoro feels uncomfortable with all the touchy feely stuff, but deals with it.

Luffy, still week, reaches over and feels that Zoro is still hard from earlier. Zoro jumps at the touch and moans. Luffy continues touching him, knowing what to do since he also knows it will continue being painful if not dealt with. He looks at Zoro seeing him blushing and moaning. Luffy sees that Zoro is enjoying it and not stopping him so he continues.

After a bit Luffy stud up and sits on Zoros lap. Zoro wines from missing the touch and wanting more. Luffy is now on his lap and reaches down to continue what he was doing before. And, with luffy on his lap, Zoro reaches over and starts rubbing Luffys. Luffy is shocked but pleased, as they both started moaning. Luffy puts his face on Zoros neck and continuing to moan. During this they don't speak, knowing what each other says with their movements.

They where close, but not wanting this to end, they tried holding back. Luffy continued moaning and licks upward towards Zoros ear, with three gold tear drop earrings, and nibbles at it. Causing Zoro to shiver in delight. Zoro announces -I'm close-

Luffy replies -Me too- With a little more stroking they both come. Luffy falls onto Zoro feeling sleepy, while Zoro supports him. Zoro wants to let the sleep take him too but cant since he knows that he will have to protect Luffy when hes around water. So, Zoro pushes Luffy away for a bit so he could get up and carry Luffy to the guest room. As Zoro is carrying him, Luffy clang on not letting go. Zoro looks for a towel to cover them and heads to the guest room. As he got there, he put Luffy down and laid next to him to sleep.

-X-

The next morning, Luffy woke up and saw Zoro next to him. He smiled. After a little bit more of cuddling, Luffy took the covers off and got up. He saw he had no cloths on and looked around. He sees a pile of his clothes and Zoros on a dresser across from the bed. Luffy stud up and walked over to them. He put his pants and shoes on and walked over to Zoro to wake him.

-Zoro, wake up- Luffy shakes him to wake up.

Zoro shots up not realizing where he is and looked around. He saw Luffy and remembers what happened yesterday, causing him to blush when he remembered the bath seen. Zoro scratches his head and yawns. As Zoro got up to get dressed, Luffy was watching and waiting so they could go down to get some food.

Zoro got done and walks with Luffy downstairs to get food.

-Morning, sleepies- the little girl greeted.

-Morning- Luffy said with a smile. The girls mom started to make food for them knowing that they where really hungry.

After an hour about, Luffy is still eating and Zoro announces happily -I'm full-

-Done already?- Luffy asks still stuffing his face.

Zoro replies -How are you able to eat more then a starving person?-

Luffy shrugs at this saying -It takes energy to us my devil fruit-

Zoro sighs and asks -So wheres the rest of the crew and the ship?-

Luffy replies -Others? Its only you and me. But eventually well have ten crew members and our boat is out there- as he points out the window.

Zoro looks out and sees a small boat big enough to fit four people at most. Luffy doesn't point in the direction of Tank since he wants to surprise him.

The Marines came and told Luffy and Zoro to leave the island, Coby joins the marines, and Luffy gets sent off by saluting marines.

To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed ;P


End file.
